


Light Reading~ (Short Story)

by madllamamomma



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madllamamomma/pseuds/madllamamomma
Summary: (The night before the morning of Mud and Thieves Part 3~ )
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Light Reading~ (Short Story)

_**Light Reading~** _

Around six or seven months ago, Asra gave you a book called _Magic of the Ancients_ after his sailing adventure with Julian. The book was thick and rather heavy and it was difficult to carry around. One day you decided to read it after bringing it to Muriel’s hut.

Tonight was a very uneventful night. Inanna is out hunting for the night. Muriel whittles on the ground, his cloak, shirt and scarf off, leaving his chest bare. He comfortably sits on the ground back against the bed where you are laying on your stomach, slowly kicking your legs in the air while you read. You decide to get comfortable and take off your corset belt and tight pants, leaving your long shirt and underwear on.

As you keep reading, there is a chapter mentioning The Shining Steppe and it’s people, you read it intently. “Hey, Love?”

“Hmm?” Muriel keeps his attention on the project he's been working on for a long time. He puts detail in his work, but this was the longest he’s ever put into a single piece.

“This book Asra gave me from overseas—there are things written about the Kokhuri!”

He snaps his head around, his eyes wide, placing the piece to his side. “What? Really?” You scoot over and pat the bed cueing him to sit at the edge. He sits and leans over your shoulder to look at the pages. “I thought they didn’t really have a written history.”

“They don’t, they mostly had tapestries, a couple of runes here and there. They were more like a Druid tribe, but they didn’t seem to be totally against the idea of writings like they were.” You flip a few pages back showing an illustration of a headstone like the ones at the graveyard and what looks like a copy of another tapestry. “But—Someone did write about them...See?”

He leans into the book to look a little closer. “...Why is this in here? What does this have to do with ancient magic?”

“Don’t you remember? The graveyard where Khamgalai was full of magic! She even seemed to know a little. Remember that shadowy-thing that she casted when she thought we were trespassers?”

Muriel nods to himself while he crosses his legs on the bed, still leaning over you looking at the book intriguingly. “Lets see, I found something here you’d probably think is interesting, where is it, where is it— Aha! Here it is! ‘ _..The Kokhuri are an ancient people, their origins and customs are clouded in mystery. Little facts are known about this tribe, except that they were peaceful nomads made up of several bands that lived off of the land of the Shining Steppe. There are rumors that they had the power the see the future.’—“_

Muriel sighs sharply, “...We already knew that—” interrupting you.

“Shush, you!” You stick out your bottom lip, and sit yourself up on your knees, place your hand gently over his lips. His eyes widen, staring at your hand over his lips. A hint of blush on his chest. “...That’s not the part I was talking about, silly!” You remove your hand as a giggle comes out and a smile takes over your mouth. His face was just too cute.

Muriel grumbles a bit, but has a small grin. He moves behind you, placing his back against the wall, and pulls you into his lap. You go happily, bring the book up onto your knees and snuggle up to his chest with the back of your head. “...S-Sorry...go ahead..” He mutters after getting comfortable.

You smile up at him, leaning forward off his chest to read, then clear your throat. _“...‘There are rumors that they had the power to see the future, see into the past, talk to wild beasts, read minds, and even enter other people’s dreams._

_It is also said they had many customs and rituals to bless their lands, making them fertile. This also coincides with their known mythology, of leaving the land better than it was when they arrived. According to some legends, the Kokhuri even created the Aurora Borealis—.”_

He rests his head on your shoulder, his arms hugging around your waist, bringing you close into his warm bare chest. “—What’s the _Aurora...bora…bori?_...Whatever-?”

“Oh! Aurora _borealis—_ That’s the lights in the sky in the south” You flip the page and point to another illustration, it’s a beautiful watercolor showing all the amazing array of colors of the aurora. “Remember it now? It lit up the night sky even when there was no moon. It was so beautiful.”

Muriel nods a little in recognition, and you continue, pointing with your finger to the words on the page. “—this is the interesting part. _‘..The legend says that the lights were made up of magic from spirits of the past. Once a year, during every winter solstice, all the Kokhuri bands would join together to strengthen the Aurora so it may continue to protect the long nights of the antarctic south...’_ That’s kinda neat isn’t it?...” You place the book down still open on the bed, blindly cup his opposite side of his face, and kiss his scarred cheek.

He leans into your kiss, but his face has mixed emotions. “...It’s good to know that there is still something left of them….It’s vage, but...more than we did know… I guess.” His voice sounds a little sorrowful.

You take hold of his hand and press a kiss onto the top of it. ”You ok, my love?”

He takes a deep breath, pondering hard. “....Yeah..” You shoot him a knowing look, there’s something else on his mind.

He sighs and gives you a small squeeze around your waist as he nuzzles his face into your neck. “—I.....I just… wish there was...more—that’s all.”

You rest your temple against his. “I know…” You have this urge to know more about his culture. You want to know everything about it, you want to be able to keep some part of their legacy. Who knows, maybe eventually you both will have kids… they would be part of the Kokhuri too—That is if he ever gets around to ask you to marry you. All you know is that you just want to be with him for the rest of your life, help share his story.

“...Thank you for showing me this.” He lightly kisses your shoulder, making you melt a little and feel a pulse in your groin all of a sudden. Before you could respond to him, he slightly squints, something from the book catches his eye. “...What’s this?...” His long arm reaches for the book and grazes the page with the tips of his fingers.

He’s pointing to the bottom of the page, where three images are side by side in a sequence: The first image is of multiple bears gathered all around a lone sheep, dressed in white and covered with flowers and on its head. The second picture shows all the bears lifting the sheep up off of the ground, carrying them, placing furs on their shoulders, maybe dancing around as well (it’s hard to exactly tell exactly). The last picture shows the sheep sitting on the shoulder of a single bear dressed up in white and blue, covered with furs and flowers. The sheep is so dwarfed by the large bear. The animals are looking at each other, holding each other’s hand, and the bear is handing the sheep what looks like a heart. It looks rather sweet.

You pick up the book off of the bed and bring it back into your lap, surprisingly Muriel starts to read the passage out loud. “.... _‘...Bears are mostly depicted, but some tapestries show a different animal being accepted into their tribe through a ritualistic ceremony. The individual must pass various particular trials to determine if they are worthy to be called a Kokhurian…’_ —Hmmm... weird…. What are they doing?”

You and Muriel study the pictures for a while, thinking about what they could mean. Tilting your head to the side inspecting the illustrations. “Hmm...It kinda looks like a…marriage ceremony… maybe?”

Muriel's body stiffens and quickly lifts his head off your shoulder. “—O—oh” He gulps autobily, suddenly feeling a lot warmer, that doesn’t really surprise you. That kind of stuff always makes him so flustered. Especially lately for some reason. “......Uh, L-Listen…. Rh—Rhemi ...I’ve…..—I’ve been thinking…about things…and I… _uh_ …. I think—.”

You close the heavy book, laying it back on the bed, thinking you know what he’s going to ask. “—I’ve been thinking about it too, Muriel...”

“Re—really???” He stumbles over his words a bit getting a little warmer.

You carefully crawl out of his lap, placing the book carefully on the small stool next to the bed. “... Yes, I think we _should_ go back to the south again.” 

“….. —wait, what??” He looks at you blankly.

“Well...It’s has been nearly a year since we were there.” You turn around and sit up on your knees, stifle a yawn, laterly stretching your side body as you look at Muriel. “...It might be time to go back and pay our respects.” He looks incredibly uncomfortable for some reason. You stop stretching for a moment returning your arms to your sides. “..that’s—that’s what you were talking about... right, Love?” _What else would be talking about...?_

Muriel flutters his eyes for a moment, his ears, cheeks, and chest go bright red, suddenly looking so panicked. He shakes his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts. He coughs a little, turning his head towards the fire. “Y-Y—Yeah...That's...ah, that's what I was talking about...” He slumps his shoulder down, you almost hear a bit of disappointment in his tone.

You tilt your head into his gaze. “Waaaaaaas it about something else, Mur?”

“NO!— ” His voice cracks a little, as he quickly barks, making you start a bit. He clears his throat, straightening up his shoulders, but still looks at the fireplace. “—I—I mean… No…That’s what I was wanting to talk about. The south…”

He’s been acting a bit strange lately, but any time you ask about it, he just gets more defensive. _‘No, I’m fine.’_ , or, ‘ _S-stop looking at me like that, I’m ok.’,_ and (your personal favorite), ‘ _I’m not acting weird at all’..._ You find that it’s better that you just drop it, he seems to snap out whatever it is once you do. Eventually he will tell you what it is when he’s ready.

You shrug his strange behavior off and continue. “...It may be time to go back and visit the graveyard. I did want to see if we could get more of Khamgalai’s tapestries, that is, if they’re still there…” Reaching for his hand, you lace your small digits with his and stare at the covers. “I just want to know all we can about your family. I want to help you tell their story.”

Muriel looks back at you, taken back by your words. “Thank you, Rhemi.” He exhales sharply through his nostrils, the corners of his mouth curl into a bright smile. He leans forward, pushing your long bangs out of the way and kisses your forehead. “...Not a bad idea… Maybe we’ll go after the winter…” His scent is earthy, myrrh and natural manly musk makes you almost go crazy with desire as you stare at his large chest muscles.

Muriel glances out the window, the moon is already starting to come out, then looks to the fireplace. There are only two logs left to burn. He starts to make his way off of the bed. “...I’m gonna chop some wood before it gets too—“ You smile and return to stretching. Lifting to stand on your knees, raising your arms above your head, making your shirt rise up slightly, showing your underwear. “—L… late….” Pink returns to Muriel’s cheeks, just realizing now that you don’t have any pants on. He sits back to the bed he was, just gawking at you.

“What??” You smile mischievously. “Aren’t you gonna go and chop some wood, love?”

“Can’t now…” He raises an eyebrow slightly as he watches how flexible you are.

You flutter your eyelashes, pretending to be innocent. “Why is that~?”

“...Distracted.” You arch your back to crack it. He leans over to his side, still watching as he blows air sharply out his mouth. “... _really_ ….distracted.” His mumbles under his breath.

You giggle a little, feeling a bit promiscuous. “I have no idea why you would be~” You start to softly hum to yourself as you turn around, still standing on your knees, showcasing your ass to your hermit, continuing to stretch provocatively.

He shakes his head slowly and chuckles a little, “...What exactly are you doing??”

You let down your hair and let it fall down with a bounce, looking over your shoulder at Muriel, hunger in your eyes. “Being distracting apparently.”

He grins, his eyes flickering with want as he gently grabs your waist and pulls you closer. He slightly standing on his knees and starts to fondle your breasts underneath your shirt as he lightly pepper’s your neck with feather light kisses. A hot moan escapes your lungs as you interlace your fingers through his thick hair behind his head. Pushing your ass against his groin, making him grunt lowly, his hips sway forwards a little. He’s already pretty hard, and you wriggle in delight. “..Well… someone’s in the mood~” you giggle a little, jiggling your ass over his member getting it more erect.

He chuckles through his nose as he presses it against your neck. “— _uhhhh,_ me?” His right hand travels down your body to the outside of your underwear, delicately rubbing your folds making you squeak and quiver. You're already soaking wet, “...speak for yourself…”, he whispers. His words make you feel weak. Biting your bottom lip you give him a wanting look. These days he is much more forward with you, he still asks you verbally if you want it or not— but sometimes, like now, he doesn’t, he knows he really doesn’t have to. He doesn’t hesitate as much, he is much more sure of himself when it comes to sex. And it's a very welcomed change, you love it when he takes charge like this.

Muriel leans down, you lightly lick his bottom lip, he shivers, melting under your tongue. His hand cups your jawline and he kisses your lips with such vigor, you match his intensity, making you both more excited. He quickly sits his back against the wall and pulls you back into his lap, all the while your lips are still locked together, smacking away.

Slowly he runs his right hand down your torso, stopping at your underwear. Spreading your legs, your free hand pushes his forearm down as you arch back, letting him proceed. He slips into your underwear and glides down into your wet folds, making your toes and ankles curl in slightly. First his middle enters you, stretching your tight walls, then his ring finger joins in while his thumb very gently rubs your clit. Loving the way he touches you with such tenderness, it helps that you are also incredibly sensitive, his gentleness can make you go wild. His left hand gently squeezes your breast, making you squirm in pleasure. Your hips start to thrust instinctively, as he moves his fingers in and out of you. Low hot moans are muffled by his lips, his fingers make it hard to focus. Both you part reluctantly for air, your free hand clenches his on your tit, he squeezes a bit harder, wiggling his fingers faster, you shiver and groan. “M—Muriel….” You softly utter. He grunts slightly at the sound of your voice, his mouth parted, nose resting on your temple, you can feel his breathing being faster. You feel yourself quickly escalating into an orgasm, little noises start to become louder and louder and higher pitched. Squiring so much that he wraps his left arm around your chest, squeezing the opposite breast, bracing you firmly against his chest, but still never hurts you, keeping your body still enough to keep fucking you hard with his fingers. Gasping shallowly, you start to quietly shout his name repeatedly, eyes locked on his right hand that’s in your underwear. You pull his hair slightly, he hisses, then he presses sweet kisses into your temple as you hit your climax. “Shhhhhhit!” Grabbing his wrist to stop him before you get too overstimulated, your legs start to shake uncontrollably. A small rush of fluid drenches your entrance as he pulls out his fingers.

Catching your breath, you sit there in Muriel’s lap as he moves his lips down your cheek to your neck, starting to nibble a little. “You ok?” He utters, you nod sharply, you feel a prideful smile on his face against your shoulder. Thirsting for his taste, you tap his left arm and he lets go of your torso. Swiftly you crawl off his lap, turn to face him, ripping your long shirt off over your head, throwing it to the floor. He scoots himself off of the bed, stands, and hastily unbuckles his pants, dropping them to the floor and kicks his shoes off. Revealing his sprouting rock hard member.

You shimmy over to him, still sitting on your knees as you longingly lick your lips, saliva pooling under your tongue. He shivers and winces slightly, watching you intently as you stroke his hard shaft, milking the tip with your palm. He sweetly cups your face with both hands, leans down and pulls you to his lips as you continue to slowly jerk him off. His lips and tongue delicately kiss caress your mouth. You kiss him back, feeling like you are losing your mind with lust.

You pull away breathlessly and you lean your head down, eagerly putting his cock in your mouth. A moans mutter out of his mouth and hands move to your hair pushing it out of your face while you suck on the tip. Slowly taking in more of him as you go. His hips start to thrust slightly into you, matching your movement. You’ve finally managed to nearly take him all into you, with minimal choking. He throws his head back enjoying the feeling of being inside of your throat and you tease his balls.

Muriel pulls himself away before getting too close. Placing his hands into the bed he leans into your face. Wrapping your arms around the back of his neck, you meeting his lips, kissing him passionately, both of you breath erratically. Hands move to the small of your back and glide down to your ass. He blindly scoops you up, pulling your underwear off your hips. You help get them off with one hand. Once completely off one leg, your arm returns to his neck and you kick them off your ankle to the floor.

You tug on his shoulders towards you, inching backwards so he can place himself onto the bed. Once he’s on, you pull him down on top of you. He still will not be on top during sex, still afraid of being too heavy, or hurting you. But you're dangerously determined. He presses his hands into the bed still mesmerized by your lips. The back of your head touches the bed, you wrap your legs around his waist as you both grind in each other. His large cock rubs against your clit making you squirm in delight, eager to feel him inside your tight, soaking, entrance.

He pulls away his lips from yours, taking in a deep breath, and realizes his position and tires to sit himself up. Grab his wrist tugging him back towards you. “Muriel, dear, you’re not gonna squish me.” 

Muriel’s face and chest are flushed with pink, but his eyes are still warm and full of longing, he is hesitant still of trying it. He exhales sharply, “...What— what if I hurt you this way?”

“You're not going to, my sweet.” You lean your trunk forward off the bed, and start to kiss his beautiful scarred chest and abdomen, hands feeling his low back. “...You’ve thrown me against a wall, bent me over counters, carried me— hell! You’ve fucked me against a tree that one time!” He blushes a little more, looking away toward the small table, trying to hide a pleased grin. _He really liked that time…_ “You really haven’t hurt me before. This is the most basic position.”

You can feel it. He’s losing this upward battle, he has a hard time denying you in the heat of the moment, especially when he wants to do it too. He grabs your jawline tenderly, tilting your head so you look back up at him, staring at your plump bottom lip. “...Please….stop me if it hurts.” His thumb rubs against your chin.

“I promise.” You grab his wrist and guide his thumb into your mouth, a wild look creeps into his gaze as you lightly bite and suck on it. He slowly pulls it out of your mouth, pitching your chin, bringing you to his lips. Closing your eyes you feel your head touch the bed again. 

Muriel hovers over your body supported by his left arm, he breaks away from your lips, leaning down to your chest, right hand groping your left breast as he licks, sucks and nibbles at your hard nipples. You exhale, whole body slightly quivering. It feels so amazing. You wrap your arms around his chest feeling his chiseled back muscles.

His left hand lining up his hard dick to your soaking wet entrance, he slowly pushes the tip into you as you both moan blissfully, you're still tight at first, but with him fingering you, it helps with the ease. As he still hovers over your body, you both start to slowly move your hips as you start to relax. Your arms now around the small of his back and squeeze his ass as he slowly fucks you. It already feels so good. The weight of his body naturally pushes his dick further into you. “...you alright?” He mumbles softly, his left hand brushes against your cheek, staring lovingly into your eyes. 

You nod sharply and smile as you reach your hands up and cup his face, feeling his stubble on his cheeks. He melts into your touch, but keeps his eyes fixed on you. He never had the chance to get to look at you while having sex, gazing at the front of your body is new, and he seems to quite enjoy it, a lot. You know that you do. Your hands travel down his face to his neck, your fingers run through his hair behind his head, gently tugging him down, guiding him back to meet your lips. The passion behind his lips are almost indescribable, it makes you feel like you're in a dream, the best dream you’ve ever had. As both your tongues dance, your hips start to move faster, matching rhythms, you massage his scalp. Muriel’s left hand glides down your side body, quickly fondling your breast making you moan. Then continues to make his way to your hip joint. His hand is so large, his thumb rests on the crease of your hip, fingers wrapped around and hold your ass, pushing himself deeper into you. You quiver as you part from his lips, gasping of air, cocking your head back onto the bed, eyes tightly closed. Feeling his hard member penetrate you deeper and deeper, making your insides feel so wonderfully full and hot. You feel your breath being more shallow. 

Your legs tighten around him, you let go of his neck and he sits up to his knees. You squeeze your tit with one hand, and resting the other on the bed, grabbing the sheets. His face is burning red, but full of want as he gazes at you, marveling at your naked body. He feels even deeper somehow, you feel yourself starting to lose your mind, moaning breathily, softy whimpering his name over and over again. Both his hands hold your hips thumbs tightly and press the creases of your hips and legs. He grunts a bit and starts to slam his member faster and harder into your entrance, making a wet fleshy noise. You wrap your legs around him, not wanting to let him go. A hot groan escapes his lungs, a wild, almost primal look in his green eyes, loving the tight feeling. His dick starts to swell inside, and your walls clench around it. His moans become louder as he gets closer, his eyes close tightly. He moves back down, left arm scoops behind yours, bracing your opposite shoulder, right hand laces his fingers through your hair and thumb cups under your ear, as he presses his forehead to yours. You both breathe each other’s shallow hot air, your arms around his chest again, your soft breasts pressed up against his peeks. You utter softly, “Muriel—I—I want to feel your cum in me.”

Those words always send him into a crazed frenzy. He grunts hard, opening his eyes to meet yours slamming himself so hard into you that your legs start to feel slightly limp. A hot wail comes out of mouth, your fingers digging into his skin, and you start to beg for it. “Please!! Muriel! I want it so bad—“

He breathlessly mutters, “Fuck, Rhemi—“ Everything quickly goes vertical as he scoops you up off the bed, sitting on his knees, wrapping his arms around the small of your back, both hand firmly holding your ass. You feel his cock shooting hot cumming into you, but he doesn’t slow his thrusting pace. “—You’ve got to cum too.” He whispers in your ear. _My god… FUCK...did he just say that? That was so fucking hot._ You tremble as you feel your insides become hot and full, it’s even starting to spill out already. You bury your face into his neck muffling your lustful cries, your body starts to feel tingly and light as you climb back into another organism. He finally stops as you loudly wail a satisfied moan, your body goes stiff for a moment while your legs quiver, then you start to feel boneless against him. Cumming so hard you feel a small cramp behind your low abdominal muscles. But you don’t care, it still feeling so fucking great. After you catch your breath a lifting, your mouth starts to nibble and kiss his neck as you both fall back to the bed. Fingers run through his hair, his forehead resting on your temple. He is slightly heavy on you, but you still enjoy the feeling of him being on top of you. With a deep sigh, he presses his forearms into the bed and hovers over your body, lips lightly kissing yours as he pulls out his now flaccid member. He gently moves your leg as he falls to the bed beside you. Turning to face him you grin exhaustedly. “See— was that so bad??”

He chuckles a bit, “No… it wasn’t.”, and pulls you into his arms, tucking you close into his chest. You rest your head in his sternum as he caresses your back you continue to slightly wriggle in europhia, loving his large warm hands touching your skin.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that you even liked it, Muri~” you tease, booping his nose.

He smiles and laughs through his nostrils, kissing your forehead. You lay there for a while in comfortable silence, slowly growing more tired. He rolls to his back stretching his opposite arm, glancing out the window. “...So much for chopping firewood…. If we get cold tonight it’s _your_ fault.”

You giggle grabbing the blankets and furs then lay on his chest. “Don’t worry, we’ll keep each other nice and warm.” You kiss his peck. “That was really hot by the way.”

His face and chest heats up reluctantly asking, “.... Which part?”

You rest your chin on his chest, looking at him with a mischievous grin. “...The, _‘You’ve got to cum too._ ’ part... so freakin’ hot.”

He looks away to the wall embarrassed. “I- I actually said that out loud??”

You snuggle up to him. “Don’t be ashamed! I really liked it!! I don’t have to be the only one to talk dirty!” He hides his grin by pretending to scratch his nose. “You like it when I cum, don’t you?”

He nearly chokes on his words as they spill from his mouth. “Are-are-are you...really going to make me answer _that_?!”

You peer back down to the covers and notice a sudden tent being formed, his dick already hard again. The corner of your mouth curls upwards as you giggle and slide your hand under the covers and furs and start to stroke his shaft. “It looks like _he_ did for you, Love~”

Muriel closes his eyes as he grunts and shivers, thrusting his hips slightly. “...You… are a bad influence….I can’t get anything done with you around.” He smiles uncontrollably as you continue to stroke him.

“Well, I can’t get anything done while _he_ is around~” you both giggle flirtatiously as you straddle his hips and gaze deeply into his emerald green eyes. “...You wanna continue to be distracted?” You ask him, as you grind his shaft.

He snorts looking back up to you with a warm, slightly devious smile. “...You already know what the answer is.” His hands wrap around your waist, lifting your hips back up on top of his member. You eyes sparkle, eager to please your hermit as much as he wants. 

The night has just begun, and so have you and Muriel apparently.

##  _**The end~** _

**Author's Note:**

> [So this is actually a quick story before an arch I’m currently working on...Stay tuned for it ;) it’s going to be hella long.... But hopefully worth it.]
> 
> As always, thank you for reading my hot trash! =)
> 
> Share with your friends if you’d like. 


End file.
